1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulation and fabrication methods thereof, and in particular to methods for integrating a thermo-electric element with a metal printed circuit board (PCB) and the resultant encapsulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermo-electric element, also called a cooling device, utilizes active cooling techniques, while conventional fins use passive cooling techniques. Compared to conventional fins, the thermo-electric element features low noise, low pollution, long lifetime, easy set-up. Further, it is compact and can continuously work without using any cooling agents. The thermo-electric element is therefore appropriate to meet the demands of high-power electronic devices such as integrated circuits or light emitting diodes.
A metal PCB is widely used by IC or light emitting diode manufactures due to the heat dissipation efficiency thereof.
A light emitting diode include suffers from problems, e.g. heat dissipation, during operation, and generated heat which significantly affects luminescence and lifetime thereof. Accordingly, a method for eliminating the described problems is desirable.